The present invention relates to a data processing machine wherein data can be printed out and wherein data can be read into a processing machine by a sensing means, which scans a pattern of indicia on a recording medium.
Data processing machines of the aforementioned type are used for instance as accounting machines, billing machines or for other types of light computation work. For these purposes it is necessary to enter into the internal memory of the processing machine a program that is associated with the problem to be solved. In the past an optical or magnetic read head, positioned as an auxiliary piece of equipment, was used to read out a punched or magnetized tape, respectively. The electrical signals generated by the head and its associated electronics were then fed to the memory of the processing machine. Data processing systems utilize some form of printing output device. A substantial savings can be achieved if the existing printer can also be used to read data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,537 entitled "Format Control Device", by J. D. Allen, Jr., there is disclosed a printing device (electric typewriter) which utilizes an optical sensing device, fixedly attached to the typewriter frame for reading a position code from a program form which is located in the typewriter adjacent the work form. The position code controls the horizontal and vertical disposition of the printing on the work form. In addition, control signals can be read from the work to actuate the carriage return, tabulate, and spacing controls of the typewriter.
The control device disclosed in the referenced patent approaches the desired combination but falls short in that the device does not read data for storage in a memory system, and in addition, the referenced device reads the program form while it simultaneously prints out on the work form. It therefore would be highly desirable, in view of the prior art, to have a machine similar to an optical or magnetic tape reader which machine also operated as the printer for the data processing system.